Nagisa Mizore
Nagisa Mizore is the Hylion Counterpart to Nagisa Mizure. She is currently a part of the Wizard Saints of Hylion and is honestly One of the most powerful of the group. While her Earthland counterpart seems proficient in Water Magic her Hylion Counterpart is proficient with Ice giving her Alias doing with Ice. She is also the partner and lover of Scorpia the Counterpart to the Earthland Scorpius. Appearance She is red eyed and blued hear often being the one of the features that differs her from her Earthland Counterpart being she is blue haired and blue eyed. She is often seen wearing either a blue plated armor or a blackish gray outfit. Personality Nagisa Mizore personality is close to Earthland's Asa Mizure personality only just slightly more serious at times. She is unembarrassed by many things even things that would get normal people embarrassed like The talk of sex and stuff of similar nature to the point she will openly sometimes ask a person about their sex life. Like her Counterpart though she seems serious about missions and will often carry them out quite effectively and to the point. This doesn't carry over to her fighting though as she will often joke within battle often saying some stupid shit like "heh well this should be fun but if we don't hurry i think Scorpia will find some type of guy to flirt with, even though she would fail at flirting with them". This joking nature also causes her to hold back most of the time. She seems to love most people one of the traits she shares with her EC (Earthland Counterpart) but unlike her EC she isn't shy and can easily talk to anyone although she usually talks mostly to her guild mates. This loving nature even is one of the reasons she became a saint for her often incredible acts of kindness and helping others. Although she is devout in her wanting to helping others it can be noted she is a kinda lazy sometimes often lazely sitting around to let others save others unless things get risky then she steps in to make sure nothing goes wrong. History Unlike her EC she was born into a full family of her Sister and her two parents but she was ultimately found by her dragon teacher at the young age of 5 and taken for training so she could train her already strong magical powers.This ultimately ended up in the next 12 years of her life being Spent in training of the Magical artes especially with Ice and Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Once she was done learning her Magic she left her Dragon teacher and went and joined the Koma Inu. She decided to join it out of hearing of the Guild's strength and the leaders flirty nature. After Joining though she was Made a Wizard Saint in less than a year officially becoming one of the Guild's strongest Mages and one of the Strongest Mages in existence, at least the Existence she knew of. As a Wizard Saint she was given a kiwari Companion named Kaze, who she became attached to quite fondly even though a mage should try to not get attached to his or her Kawari Partner especially someone as powerful as her, But she couldn't help but become close to the little guy he was just so adorable and Humble.She also met and fell in love with Scorpia during this time, although She She refuses to admit this she fell in love with Scorpia's 'moves' as she called them. As time went on Scorpia and her eventually formed a team together with Kaze. Currently though she is looking for Her sister who had gone missing as soon as Nagisa turned into a wizard saint. She doesn't know where she had gone but she is looking for her greatly and honestly hoping one day to find her being she and her sister are very close. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Amounts of Strength and Endurance: '''being a wizard Saint her magical Skills are not the only aspect of her that have given her praise. Her Physical aspects have also gotten recognition, on many occasions she has taken blows and dealt blows most n people wouldn't be able to survive and deal. She was easily able to counter both Scorpius's and Kaze's combined physical power and later on took all of the force Roji Tenchi could muster at her to the shock of both Roji and her EC. '''Incredible Reflexes: '''she has incredible reflexes being able to keep up with a Meteored Roji, although she admits she wasn't able to to counter his attacks effectively, she was able to follow his movement even while she was shocked about the random attack. She was also able to easily keep up with two opponents at once, One scorpio and the Other Kaze both mages that aren't known for being slow. Her reflexes also seem to be enhanced by her cold like Aura constantly slowing down most attackers giving her more time to counterattack. '''Immense Speed and Agility: not one of her most noted traits but She is possibly one of the Fastest Hylion Wizard saints being easily able to outspeed most of her opponent even those that use High-Speed to some degree. She was easily able to keep up with kaze Inari even when he began to use Lightning Body, A feat to which he was Surprised since most people can barely even notice his movement when he begins to use Lightning Body. Melee Combat Expert: being one of her most used forms of combat she is an expert at Melee Combat, both Hand to Hand and weapon combat. She could easily if she wanted take down opponents with just her fist and her one Sword but she herself has said, "that would be so unexciting what would be the point of doing just melee combat plus its pretty inefficient to just use Melee Combat without magic." This expert melee combat is usually seen when she is using her Sword in combination with her Sword Magic. Magically Inclined Genius: she seems to be easily able to understand Magic to be able to just by one usage of a magic against her she can easily be able to mimic and improve a magic. This is noted when she was easily able to master and improve the design of Kaze Lightning Sword Style within just mere minutes of Kaze using it and she seeing it. This is also noted several times when she explains how her Water Dragon Slayer Magic works and how her EC's can be improved and should be mastered more. Magic and magical Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic - '''the unique slayer magic her adoptive Dragon Mother, Mizu, taught her while she took care of her. This slayer magic like all other dragon slayer magics allows her to completely manipulate her element of Water to her will. This magic also strengthens her Water-Make shapes making them also able to Hurt dragons as well as have a stronger overall attack power and a few of them able to heal her allies. This magic gives her so much control of her Magic that she is able to heat up or cool down her water for the purposesof either causing a burning effect on her opponent or giving her water more attack damage through a harder substance. She is also able to form shapes out of her water to be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. She can even create Animals using this water magic but that's only with her unigues Sea Dragon Empress Armor doned. She can also make her body into water similar to Juvia can with her Water body. She is also able to heal with her Water by using a more cleaner water to heal the wounds of her or her allies similar to how Wendy Marvell can heal by using a cleaner source of Air. Although she can't heal as effectively as Wendy can because Water isn't as abundant as air is. She also seems to be able to heal through the blood but not as effectively as she can using a pure Water Source. Also through using her own Magic power she can create Water around her this is oftenly used to make a quick barrier or to create Water to fight with in a area with no water to normal fight with. It seems the version of Water Slayer Magic that Hylion Nagisa is a lot more advanced than her EC being as she is able to freely mold and use Blood,Ice,Steam,Vapor as well as being able to effect any type of water she sees. * '''Water Dragon's Roar - '''The user breathes water from the air then releases a giant torrent of water. This spell on it own isn't necessarily dangerous but it can be powered up severely depending on how much eterano is used on the spell or if the user heats up the water to add a secondary burning effect. It seems this spell becomes city destroying if the user is suddenly submerged in water before casting the spell. * '''Water Dragon Condensed Beam: '''this move can be done either from the users mouth or fingers/hand. The user releases a highly condense beam of water to attack their enemy with the power to cut through steel and rock this beam can be moved around if shot from the finger/hand in a circle for some devastating cutting damage. The beam can be moved side to side when used from the mouth. * '''Water Dragons Healing embrace: '''By using the water in a person's body Nagisa is able to heal non fatal injuries on a person relatively quickly although this isn't no were near effect as actual healing magic. * '''sokudo (速度) - by speeding up the blood flow in her body, She uses the water in her blood to do this, she gets more oxygen to her muscles increasing her muscles outputs giving her more strength and speed. This also increases the blood flow to her brain increasing her ability to see things. * Defense: '''by increasing the density of the water in her body she is able to increase her endurance of her body. THis spell greatly adds to her defense, as well as makes her a little slower from the higher density of her blood.\ * '''Water Dragon's Mist: She creates a Mist around her from the abundant Water Molecules in a surrounding area. This mist makes it hard for most opponents to see to far making visibility no farther than 6 inches in front of you, Making melee combat a must. It is said once used this mist is only able to be stopped by NaGisa Mizore Herself, only this is untested currently. It also seems that through becoming the Mist itself that Nagisa can teleport around in this mist making this attack quite strong and useful. ** Freezing Mist: '''Nagisa freezes the Mist in the area, this usually leads into the Instant freezing of all allies and enemies in the mist, so this move is only used if Nagisa just grow bored or if she is fighting by herself. ** '''Boiling Mist: similar to the above but instead of freezing the Mist she boils it raising the temperature in the Mist to boiling point, boiling both enemies and allies inside the Mist alive. Both this move and the previous don't seem to affect Nagisa herself though probably because of her immunity to water type moves. * Dragon Force: due to the abundance of Eterano in Hylion she was easily able to access Dragon Force through Absorbing the Water of her home dimension. She doesn't use this Dragon Force that often though being she can easily take on most opponents without the needed power up so it is uncertain on how this power up accurately affects her. Requip - 'A magic which allows her to change her outfit and place her equipment into her own pocket dimension. Her Armors are quite Similar to her EC but a lot more powerful in nature. Although she has Armor like her EC she doesn't use her armors as much often preferring to settle things with her Ice and Water Magic, this causes her mastery of Requip to go unnoticed by most. 'Water-Make - '''Despite the fact that water is a liquid, user can create a variety of strong objects out of water. The system of Water Making is quite hard. There are two ways of creating of this. The first way is creating water of nothing. The second is using water from sources of water, for Example a River or a lake or even a puddle. This is a type of Element Maker Magic, which has currently three known types, unlike Ice-Make and, for example, Lightning-Make, which are have two types or Wood-Make, which types are unknown. The first one is called Static Water-Make, where the user creates objects and tools out of water, second type is called Dynamic Water-Make, which is known by creating animate water subjects, and third type is Nature Water-Make, which focused on creating some water nature, for example, not big tsunami or something else in this case. Interestingly, the strength of this magic varies directly on user's powers. If user has a great mastery over Water-Make, then his spells can have stronger changes like penetrating power, speed, different attack properties, sizes, etc. Nagisa's water-make is kinda special in that it is "corrupted" by her Water Dragon slayer Magic. * '''Water-Make Hammer: She create s a hammer of water above her enemies and lets it fall on them hurting them. This spell has the power to knock out three Dark mages at once, although they were relatively weak dark mages so the power of the spell is uncertain. * Wate-Make Draconic Serpent: 'she creates dragon looking serpents out of her water which to hit her opponent/s with. The serpents can freeze on impact if needed or they can be boiling hot causing a great burning effect. * '''Water-Make Boiling Spiral Tower: '''she claps her hands then places them on the ground. A blue magic circle then appears underneath or above her opponent depending on the situation which then blast a boiling hot spiral above and down onto her opponent. This spell is easily able to burn most of her opponents and is one of her quickest spells to caste. 'Ice Magic - '''The magic that gives her most of her titles and aliases. Nagisa is an Expert of Using Ice Magic so much so that most of the time upon meeting her most says the room drops several Degrees in temperature.She often uses Ice Magic as a supplementary Magic though being she rarely wants to show the true force of her Ice Magic, which is rumored to more deadlier then her Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Although she has Used Ice Magic to flash Freeze her enemies if she feels lazy. It is siad that her Ice Magic has the power of a God Slayer, not the abilities just the Power of said Slayer. * '''FLash Freeze: by swiping her hand or touching something she can instantly Freeze anything she wants or sees. This oftenly most used to quickly defeat enemies. * Cold Aura: cold, freezing like aura that she has that slows down anyone within a certain distance of her, This often why she can react to things most people can't because this cold aura slows down her opponents speed. * Great Pillar Freeze: she creates a magic circle in front of her or behind her that shoots up cold energy in a pillar formation that instantly freezes anything that hits the cold energy. This spell seems to not effect those of similar blood and make up to Nagisa no one knows why though and Nagisa refuses to tell. Ice-Make - '''The second molding magic that Nagisa Uses and honestly the more used Molding Magic. She powers up her Ice-Make by freezing her Water Dragon Slayer Magic or just by creating the ice by using her Slayer Magic to create instant Ice Around herself. The usage of both her Ice Magic and Ice-Make within the Wizard Saints has dubbed her the name of The Ice Siant. The power of her Ice-make comes in the form of her ability to create many unique objects and animals as if her Imagination was endless. * '''Ice- Make Sword/Ice-make Dual swords: '''she moves her hands and creates either one or two swords to fight with. These swords are strong enough to take on Swords made out of the hardest sword material and are so cold they seem to slightly freeze anything they touch excluding Nagisa herself though. SHe also seems to be able to use Sword magic through these swords to the suprise of her enemies. * '''Ice-Make bear: She creates a bear out of ice to either rid e with or to attack her enemy. She usually uses this as her mount if she needs to fight a mounted battle, this kinda unnerves her enemies a bit. * Ice-Make Platform: a platform whenich she uses to jump out of and keep her footing. * Ice-Make Wings: wings completely made out of ice. She uses these to fly around the battlefield and rarely to quickly fly away if she needs to. Sword Magic - '''she seems an avid user of Sword Magic especially with her Ice-Make Swords, although it is currently unknown how advanced of a user she is of this magic it is currently speculated she is very advanced being she was able to mimic kaze's Lightning Sword style upon seeing it used once. '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. * Magic Power Manipulation: An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. ** Aura Shield: She Creates an aura of her magic power which defends against magic attacks, it is said that this shield is so strong that she could sit and stand and take the full brunt of Jupiter cannon without taking a single scratch although this is untested. ** Aura Shockwave: She suddenly releases a large amount of her Magic power in a shockwave. This can force many a mage back with the tremendous amounts of pressure from his magic power. This Technique is mainly used as a determinant of sorts against weaker mages since Nagisa is kinda lazy at times she tries to not concern herself with mages to weak to even harm her out of them being a hassle to deal with. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Seems that Nagisa has a monster like Aura when fully released. '''Wizard Saint level Magical Capacity: '''being a wizard Saint her amount of magic is easily able to dwarf many a mage. She even seem to even have the power to dwarf some Wizard Saints magic capacity, this is possibly because of Hylion having a more abundant amount of Eterano in it to absorb for her. '''Second Origin: '''seems some time during her training with her dragon parent she unlocked her Second Origin although the exact time is uncertain. Trivia * Her last name is slightly differs in spelling but the meaning is the same as the meaning of her EC. * EC means Earthland Counterpart ' * her eyes color differs from her EC's * while Her EC aspires to be a wizard this Nagisa is a Wizard Saint in her dimension